11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Lunatic Tears...
Lunatic Tears... is 11eyes －Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl－'s opening theme. Information *'Album:' Lunatic Tears... *'Lyrics:' Ayane *'Vocal:' Ayane *'Composer:' Tatsh *'Arranger:' Hisayuki Shimizu *'Publisher:' 5pb. Records *'Distributor:' Media Factory Lyrics 'Romaji' akaki yoru ni ochite setsuna ni chiriyuku sadame KIMI wa nani wo nozomu? No way to get out one way nigeru tame no sube mo naku tada tachimukau dake I wanna see your heart yume to genjitsu no aida kako to mirai no hazama mujun darake no sekai samayoitsuzuketeta hakanaki KIMI no negai yo ikutsumo no kodou ga umarekawari kanashimi ni mo yoku nita KIMI no nageki kikoe sakebidasu honoo kuroki tsuki ga semari akaku moeyuku sora ga aganai wo tsugete mo Can't stop believe in your eyes sono mirai wo tsukamu made tatakaitsuzuketai I gonna find your lights ushinawareta kotoba dake mune ni tsuzurikizanda itsuwari no rakuen ni wakare wo tsugete ita yasashiki KIMI no negai yo tsukiakari michibiki terashidasare yorokobi ni mo yoku nita KIMI no inori todoki afuredasu namida akaki yoru ni ukabu shikkoku no tsuki ga sekai no owari wo tsugete mo No way to get out one way mune no oku ni hisomu yami kono te de kirisaite I wanna take your scars kasanaru tamashii yo hitomi ni utsuru RIARU kawariyuku sekai ni Can't stop believe in your eyes owaru koto no nai higeki kono inochi wo sasage akaki yoru ni ochite setsuna ni chiriyuku sadame KIMI wa nani wo nozomu? No way to get out one way nigeru tame no sube mo naku tada tachimukau dake I wanna see your heart No way to get out one way Inside of you, my tears 'Kanji' 赤き夜に堕ちて　刹那に散りゆく運命 キミは何を望む？ No way to get out one way 逃げる為の術もなく　ただ立ち向かうだけ I wanna see your heart 夢と現実の間　過去と未来の狹間 矛盾だらけの世界　彷徨い続けてた 儚きキミの願いよ　幾つの鼓動が生まれ変わり 悲しみにもよく似た　キミの嘆き聞こえ叫びだす炎 黒き月が迫り　赤く燃えゆく空が 贖いを告げても Can't stop believe in your eyes その未来を掴むまで戦い続けたい I gonna find your lights 失われた言葉だけ　胸に綴り刻んだ 偽りの楽園に　別を告げていた 優しきキミの願いよ　月灯り導き照らし出され 喜びにもよく似た　キミの祈り届き溢れ出す涙 赤き夜に浮かぶ　漆黒の月が世界の 終焉を告げても No way to get out one way 胸の奥に潛む闇 この剣で切り裂いて I wanna take your scars 重なる魂よ　瞳に映る真実 変わりゆく世界に Can't stop believe in your eyes 終わる事のない悲劇　この命を捧げ 赤き夜に堕ちて　刹那に散りゆく運命 キミは何を望む？ No way to get out one way 逃げる為の術もなく　ただ立ち向かうだけ I wanna see your heart No way to get out the way Inside of you, my tears 'English Translation' Fall into a crimson night, a fate that dissolves in an instant What do you desire? No way to get out, one way There is no way to escape, only to stand and fight I wanna see your heart Between dreams and reality, between past and future Wandering a world full of contradiction A wish made by the transient you; countless beats are reborn Even resembling sadness, the flames that hear your lament and burst forth The black moon draws near, although the sky that burns red Speaks of atonement Can't stop believe in your eyes Until I can grasp that future, I want to keep fighting I gonna find your lights Only lost words are carved into my heart In a fabricated paradise, I bid you farewell A wish made by the gentle you; guided by the moonlight that shone forth Even resembling happiness, the tears that overflowed in response to your prayer Suspended in a crimson night, although the jet-black moon Speaks of the world's demise No way to get out one way With this sword in hand I shall cut through The darkness concealed deep in my heart I wanna take your scars Piled up souls; the reality reflected in your eyes In a changing world Can't stop believe in your eyes To this neverending tragedy, I sacrifice my life Fall into a crimson night, a fate that dissolves in an instant What do you desire? No way to get out, one way There is no way to escape, only to stand and fight I wanna see your heart No way to get out one way Inside of you, my tears Video Category:Opening theme songs